Lipstick for Boys?
by FantasyBasedReality
Summary: The unforgiving winters on New World aren't a problem for Todd, but there's one thing that never fails to annoy him. However this year, it seems that Viola may just hold the solution to his problem. A cute little one-shot.


Lipstick for Boys?

My tongue ran over the bottom lip, confirming that the coppery taste infiltrating my mouth was coming from the crevice that had been recently opened in the soft tissue. I sighed. This occurrence was nothing out of the ordinary as the winter on New World had wrapped us within its icy grasp.

Unforgiving, arctic winds stole our breath and froze our words, but I wasn't one to complain. I didn't really have the right to as I had spent my entire life enduring the relentless winters on New World. Rather, it was the New Settlers who fought and struggled without their heat producing machines.

Despite my resilience to the cold, there was always one thing that bothered me year after year; Cracked lips. The pain wasn't much, but the reopening of wounds and the constant taste of blood was a regular irritant. I sought something to ease the nuisance but often failed in my attempt to do so. Each attempt either resulted in an unpleasant taste in my mouth or Viola refusing to be within two metres of me. That was particularly tough as I missed her warmth and the soft touch of her lips. Which reminded me, how did Viola manage to keep her lips so supple and inviting?

I turned the handle on the door and smiled when warmth enveloped my frozen limbs. I stepped inside the house and shut the door securely behind me, shielding our home from the bitterness outside. Venturing through the house, I found Viola in the bedroom. She sat on a stool in front of the mirror, humming to herself whilst wielding a small stick-like object and dabbing the end against her lips. I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked as I looked at her reflection in the mirror, my eyes trained on the little white stick. She stopped the administrations to her lips and looked me in the eyes, amusement dancing within the irises.

"It's something to stop my lips from being sore." She replied. Offering no more information, she returned to her reflection, pressed her lips together and nodded in approval.

"What's it called?" She smiled to herself as I asked. Viola regularly found pleasure in educating me about the alien objects the New Settlers brought with them. I found it frustrating. I didn't want to be as ignorant as a child and it wasn't my fault we were born in different worlds.

She turned away from the mirror and lifted the object closer to my face, "It's called a Chap Stick. Here," She gestured for me to take it, "It can stop your lips from cracking and bleeding."

I stared at the 'Chap Stick' and was about to take it from her when I remembered something from School. Being taught about these mysterious 'girls' had created an image of creatures who twisted their hair up into various shapes or used a stick-like object to paint their lips vibrant colours. What was that object called again? Lipstick?

My eyes narrowed as I evaluated Viola's soft smile. Her lips hadn't really changed colour but there was an inviting gleam to them that was stealing my train of thought...I pushed her hand away that was holding the Chap/Lip Stick. Was she trying to fool me? No way was I going to use something for girls.

"I'm not wearing it. There's no point trying to deceive me, I know what it is." A confused expression crossed her face as I took a step away from her and the offending object.

"What are talking about, Todd? It's exactly what I told you it is." She stood up and advanced upon me. She held the stick out towards me again but my eyes remained upon her lips as she spoke. Their newfound silkiness somehow made them infinitely irresistible...No! Damn it, Todd!

Viola continued walking towards me as I stepped backwards, blindly searching for an escape.

"Well, if you won't put it on, I'll just have to put it on for you." Viola reached forward, her arms wrapping around my neck as she pulled me down to her height.

Her lips met mine and the first thought that came to mind was: Strawberry. A sweet tang that enveloped my taste buds and left my head spinning. For the first time in weeks, my lips felt soothed as Viola's own lips pressed against them.

Viola pulled away, her arms resting casually on my shoulders. "There," She pressed a finger to my now soft, strawberry-scented lips, "You look beautiful." A smirk stretched across her face as her arms dropped and she went to leave the room.

I gripped her wrist before she reached the door, "Wait,"

She turned around and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "You missed a spot." I said, gesturing to my lips as they slid up into a mischievous grin.

Viola stepped forward, my hand sliding from its position on her wrist from the movement. A smile graced her lips. She reached towards me, her hand enclosing the fabric of my shirt. Her low whisper reverberated within my ears, a signal that her words shall be something I'll remember forever.

"We'd better take care of that then, hadn't we?"

Whether it be Chap Stick or Lipstick, any excuse for a kiss can definitely stand in the way of a man's ego.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a cute little One Shot I thought up whilst I was searching for my Chap Stick :) I also wondered about what it would be like for Viola to introduce new things to Todd, considering that Viola is the one adjusting to Todd's world in the books. By the way, I pictured Todd and Viola being a bit older here, around 17/18? Just thought it might be a little weird with 13 year olds :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it ;)**


End file.
